


Birthday Surprise

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones makes it better, Carol has a tough day, F/M, short fluff, there is not enough McCarol around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCarol fluff inspired by that picture of Karl Urban lounging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Dr. Carol Marcus returned to her quarters after her shift in a somewhat disgruntled mood. It was her birthday and it hadn't been a great one. Jim had broken his ankle being an idiot, forcing Leonard to miss their lunch together to patch him up, then she'd accidentally erased three pages of the research paper she was painstakingly working on, leading to a near meltdown in front of Spock, of all people. Finally, she'd inadvertently read another hate message from someone her father had ticked off. Normally, she'd delete anything that was clearly junk, but somehow she'd been fooled by a benign subject line.   
"I can't believe they let you in Starfleet. You should be in jail for what you've done."

By the time she reached her door, all she wanted was to have a good cry, a hot bath, and find her husband. 

A giant bouquet of peonies greeted her as soon as she walked inside, a hopeful sign he hadn't forgotten the day. She breathed in their heady scent, smiling as it brought back happy memories of her mother's garden. Only one person on the ship knew her favorite flower and she was married to him. On the table was a bottle of wine and a decadent looking chocolate cake. Hmm. Getting better. 

"Leonard?" She called, wondering if the giver of these presents was still here. "Hey, Darlin. I'm back here." The southern drawl was coming from their bedroom and she hastened to it with speed, heart rate accelerating. 

She stopped dead at the sight of Leonard, lounging shirtless on the bed. He was stretched out on his side, one leg crooked up, looking downright sexy. Carol's mood improved instantly. 

"Well, happy birthday to me!" She purred, walking closer to the fine specimen on display. "Hey, Len," she whispered, shamelessly ogling his toned chest. "This is a nice surprise." 

He smirked at her. "Why thank you. Thought I'd try to make it up to you after Jim went and ruined things earlier." 

Carol licked her lips and leaned over to kiss him. "It's working," she said breathlessly a minute later, now seated on his lap, held tightly in place by his big hands. "That cake looks tasty, but you look scrumptious," she told him, hands beginning to roam over his brown skin. 

"So do you, darlin. Do you want me or the cake first? I've neglected you a lot lately and that ain't right." He held her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. 

Carol relaxed against him, feeling safe against the bombardment of life's stresses for the first time in a while. They'd both been busy on project and alone time was scarce lately. All she really wanted for a birthday present was this, the two of them together. 

"You first, love," she said meaningfully, tracing his dimples with a finger. "The cake can wait when you're downright sinfully attractive like this. Bring on the legendary hands." 

Leonard grinned suggestively. "What the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets." He drawled in a low growl and very skillfully made Carol forget all her troubles--and possibly her own name.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut, but I imagine Carol had a Very Nice evening;)   
> Bones is just too hot for words in Star Trek Beyond.


End file.
